


Two to Make a Pack

by clowncrime



Series: Two Days / Two to Make a Pack [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arkham Asylum, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Batjokes, Bruce is awkward & Bad at romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cute, Episode: s02e02 The Pact, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, John is just goofy and good, M/M, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncrime/pseuds/clowncrime
Summary: ** This fic will ref my other one, titled "TWO DAYS"!!! It isn't necessary to read to understand, but at the beginning of the story, it'll be talked about! Read it HERE: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651585 **John Doe has been let out of Arkham and is a very lost, confusing man. Bruce feels the need to protect and guide him as much as he can, in his own awkward way.
Relationships: John Doe & Bruce Wayne, John Doe/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Two Days / Two to Make a Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Two to Make a Pack

Bruce could remember when he had first met John, it felt like ages ago, and he missed him in an odd way.  
He could recall that night he first met John, how he saved him from a beating in Arkham. How later, Bruce himself would comfort the odd man. He’d lay awake at night in his plush comfortable bedding, a stark contrast against the rickety wire cots at Arkham. The whole bought he went thought with the drugs administered by Lady Arkham had been a blur, but he for sure could remember John. He had this worry in the back of his mind that it possibly didn’t ever even happen, holding that man on his own lap, but when he saw him at the funeral, a flood of emotions overcame him. Surprize- what was he doing here, was that him? Anger- why now? My friend had just passed! And a hint of longing. 

Bruce approached the green-haired man and grabbed his arm firmly and pulled him away from the grieving Tiffany. Both gasped in different tones, surprize from John, and anger from Tiffany.   
“Seriously!? That guys with YOU, Bruce?” She growled, crossing her arms. She stormed back over to her family before the billionaire could explain.

“Jeez what a grip!” John said just about the same time, “That’ll leave a bruise…” Then he looked up at the man who had just grabbed him and stopped dead in his tracks. “Bruce!” He yelled, eyes wide.

By now, a few of the funeral-goers were watching this scene. Bruce quickly shushed John simply by a stern look. 

“Sorry, sorry… I’m just…” John trailed off as he rummaged in his pockets, “Look! Look at this. It's for you!” He pulled out a card and handed it to Bruce.   
He took it from his grasp and looked at the cover. It had a sick bear on it, with the title “Get well soon!” 

“Well, go ahead! Open it!” John said in a low, rushed tone.   
Bruce looked up at John, then back at the card, still in a daze. He hadn’t even gotten to say a word, but he fumbled shakily and opened the card. Inside, simply said, “I’m sorry for your loss.” With the sign of “John”, but the ‘o’ was the nose of a sad smiley face.

“...Thank you?” He finally bumbled out, still so lost. His mind ran at a mile a minute, what was he doing here? How did he know he was here? How did he even find him? 

John giggled, it almost lifted Bruce’s mood in an odd way, “Oh! So I did do it right! I’m so glad you like it… Really, I am! I’ve just…” He glanced down for a moment and rubbed his pale, boney hands together. Bruce recalled him telling him in Arkham that he often rubbed things when he was upset.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” He said soothingly, his voice filled with legitimate concern. 

John looked back up and gave an awkward smile, “I’ve just never been to one of these- a funeral that is!” He stopped rubbing his hands and suddenly grabbed Bruce's hands.  
Bruce let it happen. Deep down, it was very comforting. “Well, that’s probably lucky. Funerals aren’t very… Fun.”  
“Well, that’s ok!” John said. “I’ll put the FUN in FUNeral!” He started laughing and shaking Bruce’s hands excitedly.  
By now, almost everyone was glancing over their shoulders at them, or plainly glaring at them. Bruce looked back at John with a forlorn expression.  
John stopped shaking his hands, and hushed quickly, “Sorry, sorry... “

Bruce sighed and put his hands into his pockets, “Here, let’s come over here and sit, ok?” He walked over to one of the wooden pews and sat down. John sat down next to him and shifted around nervously.  
Bruce wasn’t about to have John make another scene, so he put his hand on top of John’s, “Hey.” He said in an awkward, semi-comforting manor. The other man looked at him straight in the eyes. 

“Yes?” John said, biting his lip.

“What’s the matter?” Bruce said, straining to keep John quiet. 

“You know…” He trailed off, and yanked his hand back, “Nevermind. This is stupid… So stupid!” He suddenly punched the pew in front of them. A mourner sitting off to the side of the impact was jostled, suddenly turning around glaring at John, “We are trying to mourn!” He hissed.   
“Well, you’ll be mourning the loss of your teeth!” John snarled back, standing up.  
Bruce shot up and grabbed John’s hand again. “Hey, stop, please. Please sit down, ok?” He tried to stay calm with the man. He remembered how his aggression in Arkham caused John to become upset, so staying calm would be best for now.

John took a few breaths in- it worked. “Ok, sorry, sorry…” He slowly sat down, and the mourner in front of them huffed and turned back around.

“John, what has you so worked up?” Bruce asked straight to the point.  
John rolled his shoulders and dug his nails into the seat of the pew. “Well, you know, I did kind of save your life, right?” He glanced at Bruce, then back down at the ground, kicking his feet in an uneven manner.

“Yes…” Bruce said, his mind putting the pieces together.

“Well, then you, uh, owe me?” He looked upset by this. “Look- can you come to the old subway with me? Har- I mean, uh, no one wants you. I mean no! I want you- but, um, ah…” He swung his legs faster, looking like he was going to have another meltdown.  
Bruce placed his hand softly on John’s thigh. He didn’t really even think about it, he just went and did it on instinct. 

John froze and was for once very silent. Then he started giggling softly. He turned his head and glanced at Bruce, “Aw…” He giggled. 

Bruce slowly retracted his hand and looked at John. John giggled a little more, “You’re all red! I wish I could be red.” Bruce glanced away quickly, what was he thinking?   
John cleared his throat to stop his giggle fit, “Listen… The old subway station, ok? You know what I’m talking about?”  
Bruce nodded, still sheepish. 

“Please be there. Soon. Like… Tonight. Or tomorrow night- or, whenever! Actually no. Soon. Yeah, soon would be best. For both of us!” He then wrapped his arm around Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce was the one to freeze this time.

“Wha-” He tried to ask what was going on, but then the *click* of a phone camera went off. John hummed happily as he fiddled with his phone. “Hmm… Can we take another?” John asked deciding that the one he just took wasn't good enough. Bruce cleared his throat, “Sure?” He said.

John scooted in closer and snapped again, this time with Bruce awkwardly looking into the phone’s camera. He snapped it again and chuckled happily. “Nice! New wallpaper for the good ole phone!” John quickly stuffed his phone away, “Well, see you later! Have FUN at the FUNeral!” He cackled.

Before Bruce could even say goodbye, John was gone. His head felt fuzzy, what just happened? Did he really just let that man do all of that? Bruce folded his hands together and placed his head into them, looking down at the ground. All he knew was that he had to go to the old subway system. The nervous way John was acting wasn’t very out of the ordinary he assumed, but his reactions were way more explosive… Was someone using John? If so, he just had this feeling he was responsible to help the man. John only had Bruce, after all. He couldn’t let him down.


End file.
